


Even Though You're Not the You I Know

by JackBeanstalk



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Family Reunions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanstalk/pseuds/JackBeanstalk
Summary: How would Sarah Connor react to meeting with her son from an alternate timeline?In other words, Linda Hamilton meets Nick Stahl.
Kudos: 9





	Even Though You're Not the You I Know

Sarah Connor is in her new hideout training Dani on how to become a soldier so that the latter can avert Grace's death when the time comes in the future.

Just then, an unexpected visitor came inside. They rush out the door to see who it is, and it came a young man.

"Who... who are you?" Dani asked.

"I'm John Connor," was his reply.

Hearing his answer caused Sarah to have feelings inside her heart emerging. Positive ones, that is. She never thought of seeing the boy she raised to be the leader of the Resistance here at her doorstep.

"Hi... Mom," John greeted her upon noticing her.

"John..." Sarah's eyes welled up in tears as she wraps her arms around him for a hug. The hug she gave him was the biggest, one filled with joy and relief. John returns the hug, same expression as well.

"So this is your boy and he's grown up?" Dani asked.

"Technically yes, but I'm not the John in this timeline," John said as he and Sarah let go of the hug and wiped off the tears from their eyes. The revelation has put both women into a surprise. They met John, who's actually from another timeline. "So I assumed I didn't exist growing up with you?" he asked his mother, who gave him a sad nod. "I see..."

"Let's talk about what happened inside, John," Sarah suggested.

Once they are inside, she told her alternate timeline son everything that had happened during her years. From his death at the hands of another T-800 to hunting down Terminators, including the new one sent by a new rogue AI called Legion.

"I see..." John understood what is going on as he sips a cup of coffee.

"Since I told you that you died in this timeline, I can assumed that I died from yours?" Sarah asked the obvious question, and he nodded with a sad expression on his face, like hers.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a Terminator that killed you. It was leukemia. You fought the disease for three years in 1997 before you gave in to it."

"That means I lived long enough for Judgment Day to pass without incident."

"Yeah, but Judgment Day was just delayed, so your friends placed weapons in a casket which was for me to find in any chance the event might occur."

"At least you're still fighting Skynet."

"Still am."

The two looked at each other awkwardly. They may be from different timelines, but it's good to know how their love for each other is still there. Dani can understand that, still trying to get over with the loss of her brother and father.

"Since you're here now, you don't mind staying in this timeline?" Sarah breaks the silence.

"Just because I'm here in the past doesn't mean things will change in the future. It will only create an alternate timeline," John reassured.

"It's good to see you, John. Even though you're not the you I know, I'm happy."

"Me too, Mom. Me, too."

They embraced each other again, showing that their love for each other remains even if they're from different timelines.


End file.
